


Love's Light Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Bibble - Fandom
Genre: God why, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there is no god, only Bibble





	Love's Light Wings

Sweat glistens across his brow as he tosses and turns in his sleep. His dreams are filled with the blue puffball that decorates his room. Posters of Bibble plaster the walls of his room. The numerous statues of Bibble all look towards his restless slumber. Norman clings tighter to his Bibble doll.  


A wind ripples the posters as the window slowly opens. In he comes. Our lord. Our savior: Bibble. He gracefully floats down towards Norman’s bed. 

“Norman-poo.”

“mmMMmhh….Bii..ble?” Norman mutters in his sleep. His face relaxes at the sound of his savior's voice. His eyes slowly open, and he sees Bibble’s blue and purple fur swaying gently in the breeze. *veshooom* Norman perks right awake as he recognizes the sound of Bibble’s enormous member growing to full size. 

“Bibblededoo poododeloo.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Norman gets up from his bed and removes his clothes. He is shaking in anticipation. He feels Bibble’s cock slide slowly inside. He is filled with pure bliss. Bibble starts fucking him. His lightsaber dick moves so quickly Norman feels he might tear in half.

“Poodeeloo. Deenopeeno scroopeeloo!”

“Oh, lord, fill me with your seed!”

Instead of finishing, Bibble pulls out. 

“Bibble, but, why?”

“Scoopeedoo.”

Norman nods in understanding. Bibble unhinges his jaw. In one gulp, Bibble has vored Norman. Norman has become one with Bibble. Norman is now complete. Bibble transforms into his true form, Borse. He rides into the night, Norman safely absorbs inside him.

 

Fin.


End file.
